


New Recording

by AquaCitty



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), The Unsleeping City, The Unsleeping City: Chapter II - Fandom
Genre: Cody makes a youtube channel, Fluff, idk what else lol, maybe read this I think it's pretty cute, unusual format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaCitty/pseuds/AquaCitty
Summary: "'H-hi” he starts quietly before clearing his throat, “Hi. My name is Cody Walsh and today- but, uh, you can call me Night Angel- and today I’m going to be going over some basic moves… for, like, swords, and shit.'"
Relationships: Pete Conlan | Pete the Plug & Cody Walsh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	New Recording

A shaky finger presses the record button and the phone comes to life.

New recording.

At first it just takes in a hand blocking it’s view but soon the hand (and the person attached to it) backs up. The phone is in a bedroom. It almost looks like a dorm. 2 single beds are shoved against opposite walls, though the one to the left fits a loose definition of “bed” as it’s just a twin sized mattress on the floor. The right side of the room (the one with an actual bed) is fairly neat. One or two band posters hang up among more tasteful pictures with frames, and there’s a laptop lying on the bed littered with stickers about various TV shows. On the left side, however, taste seemed to have gone out the window in favor of cramming as much shit as possible into one space. Figures line the desk, two swords hang on the wall, and overlapping posters fight for space on an overcrowded wall. A PS4 is on the floor, with two pillows next to it, presumably acting as chairs, and sat on the bed (with jack skellington sheets) is the figure who started this video.

He’s tall, and surprisingly unthreatening considering his whole goth aesthetic. He brushes blue and black hair away from his eye only for it to flop back seconds later. He scowls at the camera as if he had not been the one to turn it on and then glances around. 

“H-hi” he starts quietly before clearing his throat, “Hi. My name's Cody and today- but, uh, you can call me Night Angel- and today I’m going to be going over some basic moves… for, like, swords, and shit.” 

He shifts uncomfortably and stands up, walking towards his phone. 

End of recording.

  
New recording.

When the phone is turned back on it’s resting precariously against a stack of books, and Cody is stood up (the top half of his head isn’t in frame, but he hasn’t realized that just yet).

He clears his throat, “Right, okay… so what you need to know first is how to get- Or wait, no, fuck- let me start over.”

  
End of recording.

New recording (he’s in frame this time).

“Right, so, what you need to know first is how to _grip_ a sword. How you- uh- yeah, how you grip a sword depends on it’s type and style and shit like that, but I’ll going- _I’m_ going to how you some basic ways.”

“So what you do is, uh, wait let me just-” 

He walks further forward in frame, showing his hand to the camera. 

“What I’m doing is a single hand grip here, so you have to make sure your hand is protected by the guard and grip with all your fingers. Lots of people do fancy shit with one finger or their thumb, but that can hurt your wrist in the long-”

A knock emanates through the room and the door creaks open. Cody freezes and the sword drops from his fingers on to the ground.

“Shit dude! I didn't mean to scare you, are you okay?” A voice comes from behind the phone.

“I’m fucking fine dude.”

“Wait, what is that?” The voice giggles.

“Fucking _nothing_ dude. _Fuck_!” Cody says, panicked. 

“Oh my god, are you recording yourself?”

A hand grabs the phone. 

“No, I’m not fucking re-”

End of recording.

New recording.  
  
Cody is standing back again, and is now joined by a new figure. He grins widely at the camera, a glint of red coming from a tooth in the back of his mouth. He’s wearing a cowboy hat, and a mesh top, proudly showing off what he considers his most prominent battle scars. 

Cody clears his throat. “So this is Pete, he’s, uh, going to help me out.”

“I’m Cody’s guinea pig.” Pete explains happily.

“So, uh, Pete can you grab this sword.”

“Wait, how do you want me to hold it?” Pete asks Cody, his voice quieter now he’s no longer addressing the pseudo-audience.

“Just like whatever.” 

Pete shrugs and takes the sword. 

“Okay so this grip is shit-” Cody starts.

Pete snorts, but doesn’t interrupt.

“His fingers are going to be sliced, and the balance is all off. Now the proper- wait lets go closer to the camera-” (they do) “Now the proper way to hold is like this…” 

Cody shifts Pete’s hand around until he’s imitating the grip Cody held earlier. 

“So does that, uh, fuck. Like, how’s that feel?”

“It’s sick man! So much better than before.” 

Cody’s face lights up for a second before quickly masking it.

“Yeah that’s, uh, good, yeah, thanks.” Cody stutters awkwardly, “So- uh fuck wait let’s back up-” (they do) “So, I hope you enjoyed, or, like, whatever. So, uh, subscribe or whatever for more videos about swords and shit, or don’t, I don’t give a fuck.” 

Cody opens his mouth to continue but Pete cuts him off. 

“Come back for more tips, and hopefully this was educational! Thanks for watching, and goodbye!” Pete waves at the camera and Cody puts up a peace sign which he seems to immediately regret. 

He walks towards the phone.

End of recording.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and (especially) comments are much appreciated! Oh and fair warning everything I got about how to grip a sword was from a quick google search lol.


End file.
